


ʚ Karlnap/SapKarl oneshots ɞ

by Mauve_Ori



Category: mcyt
Genre: Bottom Karl, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Sapnap, dreamnotfound, how do tags work lol, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauve_Ori/pseuds/Mauve_Ori
Summary: Noticed that there weren't actually that many karlnap fics, so I decided to make a whole oneshot book dedicated to sippy cup and his very real bf.(other ships may be included)
Relationships: Sapnap/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	ʚ Karlnap/SapKarl oneshots ɞ

'Ello! I'm Ori :)

This book, as I said in the summary/description thing, will be for oneshots of Karlnap. The oneshots will include both fluff and smut, and possibly angst too but idk.

Feel free to request something if you have an idea! :D if you do leave a request, try and be as clear as possible on what you want. I'd feel horrible if I did something wrong or included something you didn't want :< You can request ships other than Karlnap if you would like, but keep in mind that this book will focus mainly on that ship. And I will not write about any other ships that include Karl or Sapnap. I'm not big on multi-shipping, sorry m8.

When requesting try and format it something like this:

  * [the ship you want]
  * [Whether you want it to be a fluff, smut or angst]
  * [kinks you want included] (if any)
  * [your idea/request]



You of course don't have to format it exactly like that, but try and include all of those things in one way or another so that I don't include something you don't want or like. :>

There won't be a specific time that I post, mostly due to being unmotivated the majority of the time. (plus my school is an absolute pain in the ass)

but yea that's pretty much it lol.

-Ori :)

(idk if you'd ever need to use them, but my pronouns are he/him)


End file.
